<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Real Poor Unfortunate Soul by WeirdMillennial</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386722">The Real Poor Unfortunate Soul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdMillennial/pseuds/WeirdMillennial'>WeirdMillennial</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, The Little Mermaid (1989)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Obsession, Possibly Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:20:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdMillennial/pseuds/WeirdMillennial</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Ursula's feelings for Ariel were more than just old-fashioned manipulation? From watching the 1989 film, I could not help but notice and be inspired by the chemistry between Ariel and Ursula during the PUS sequence; which showed an underlying subtext worth exploring. And judging by the amount of fics that have sprung up from this pairing, I am not the only one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ariel/Ursula (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Reposted from fanfiction.net.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part 1: Pre-Poor Unfortunate Souls</p><p>Hidden within her bed chamber, Ursula sat deep in thought, as she waited for her eel henchmen Flotsam &amp; Jetsam to bring Princess Ariel to her lair for an unscheduled appointment. Just a few minutes earlier, she had witnessed an explosive argument between Ariel and her father King Triton, which was transmitted to her crystal ball via F &amp; J witnessing the situation in real time, and which resulted in destroyed objects and the princess collapsing onto the ground in tears. At first seeing Ariel and her father argue over his human prejudices filled Ursula with malicious glee. This was turning out to be so perfect! While she held deep resentment for the entire Atlantican Royal Family, Ursula's real grudge was with King Triton who had permanently banished the sea witch from the kingdom for the crime of usurping the throne; or so the official story goes. In reality Triton was growing jealous of Ursula's talents in witchcraft and magic, which won her praise and acclaim amongst the merfolk who sought her services and advice; and he feared that along with her bared ambition, she would seek to challenge his rule over Atlantica by staging a coup. So it was not long until vicious rumours about her started spreading all over the kingdom, magical abnormalities started cropping up which were blamed solely on her and her witchcraft business suffered as a result. Living in Atlantica became so unbearable that Ursula had no choice but to pack up her belongings and leave the kingdom for good. The only customers she can currently get consist of the curious merfolk who had heard the stories of the "evil sea witch", and wanted to seek her out for themselves and the desperate. And Ursula in her simmering rage and bitterness over her predicament which has never abated all these years, went out of her way to make her deals with her customers as difficult for them to fulfil as possible, to ensure she could survive another day. So when she became aware of the fact that Triton and his youngest daughter's relationship was strained over her desire for the human world, Ursula finally saw an opportunity to enact revenge on the king. She had no genuine hard feelings for Ariel; she just saw her as the crucial key to Triton's undoing. By the end of their argument, Ursula's mood of sadistic triumph had vanished, and seeing Ariel huddled on the ground surrounded by broken objects evoked feelings of…..anger. At Triton for behaving like his typical petulant bastard self. The violent nature of his loss of temper alone brought to light painful memories of her past Ursula thought she had buried and forgotten. And compassion. For Ariel. The latter made Ursula want to slap herself. Was she going soft in her old age? She was The Sea Witch; she had a reputation to uphold! Ever since she started sending F &amp; J to spy on Ariel, Ursula's feelings toward her developed from mutual curiosity, to lustful attraction, to full-blown obsession. Something about that fiery red hair and vibrant youthfulness awakened a deep longing and new-found passion that Ursula had not felt for a long time. She saw in Ariel an adventurous spirit which could not be confined to the depths of the ocean and which could prove detrimental to her father's plans for her future. A young woman who despite her high status was an outsider. Just like her.</p><p>"She's waiting."</p><p>F &amp; J's slow drawling announcement woke Ursula up from her daydream and she sat up straight, while still keeping herself hidden in anticipation for Ariel's entrance. She finally appeared; she swam forth from behind the wall of the entrance, her posture bent low, like she wanted to disappear into thin air that very second. Her large eyes darted around the room in fear, her face woebegone and tearful. Ursula was taken aback by such an open display of raw vulnerability. It was hard to believe that this pitiful creature standing inside her humble lair, was the young Princess in Waiting of Atlantica. All Ursula wanted to do at that moment was take Ariel into her arms, comfort her and lay down with her and never let her go. For one brief moment, Ursula almost re-considered proceeding forward with her plan. Alas her golden opportunity was here now and she had to take advantage of it before she lost it for good. Maybe when this whole ordeal was over, provided that it went her way of course, Ursula could persuade Ariel to start a new life with her, where she could be her own personal magical muse. There would be no need for her to end up being yet another sea polyp like the rest of her "customers", no. Ursula was prepared to make the end result as painless as possible for Ariel. Ensure that she will grow to enjoy her new surroundings. Heaven knows how lonely Ursula has felt so many nights, with nobody but her henchmen and a garden of moaning polys keeping her company. It would be a nice change to have a relationship with someone who had such a love for learning and an appreciation for the finer things in life. Now was the time to act, before Ariel got cold fins and swam back out again.</p><p>"Come in, come in my child."</p><p>Ursula's deep seductive voice echoed all around the room. Ariel froze, not knowing where to look and how to react.</p><p>"We mustn't lurk in doorways, it's rude."</p><p>Suddenly the sea witch materialized right behind the mermaid, two of her tentacles wrapping around Ariel's waist as she pulled her closer to her bosom in an embrace; taking Ariel's small petite hands and clasping them into her own. Ariel reacted to all of this with surprise, this was not what she expected. After her confrontation with her father, Ariel had decided to turn to Ursula for help as a last resort, her head filled with the stories of "that dangerous sea witch" who had nothing but contempt for all that is pure and good. But feeling the witch's tentacles messaging her hips and her warm, tender embrace sent a shock wave through her system. It was all she could do to not burst into tears again, even if they were of relief. Slowly Ariel started to feel her resolve strengthen.</p><p>"One might question your…..(here Ursula turns Ariel around slowly so that they were now face to face, one tentacle cupping Ariel's chin so that they finally made eye-contact, their lips almost touching)…upbringing!" the witch said with a wide, toothy smile.</p><p>With a voluptuous laugh, Ursula carried Ariel into her spell room where she gently untangled her while she swam towards her boudoir. Peering at her reflection in the mirror, the witch was pleased to see that Ariel, while still appearing to be nervous, seemed much more relaxed and her miserable countenance had evaporated. It would not do much good to do business with a customer who did not feel wanted or special; Ursula was determined to use all that was in her skill-set to exploit Ariel's weaknesses and make her receptive to whatever she had in store for her. It is better to attract bees with honey, instead of vinegar or however that silly human-created phrase went.</p><p>"So…..you decided to come to me because you have a forbidden interest in the world above. Most especially a human prince to be precise. And Daddy doesn't like that, does he?" She says as she reapplies her lipstick and fixes her hair.</p><p>Ariel shakes her head.</p><p>"Well then, it seems such a personal problem of this magnitude requires an even more radical solution." With her elbows on the dressing table, her chin resting on her downward-turned hands, Ursula made eye-contact with Ariel through the mirror.</p><p>"The only way you can get what you want is by becoming human yourself. And I will help you do just that."</p><p>Hearing this, Ariel's face lit up with awe; a new-found hope.</p><p>"You will do that for me?"</p><p>Ariel's response sent shivers of euphoric pleasure through Ursula's body; it took a lot of restraint just so she didn't end up grinning like an absolute fool. She had the mermaid's full attention now, which guaranteed that her deal with her will go swimmingly. But what really touched her in Ariel's question to her was its childlike innocence, a willingness to trust her with her fate and its tone revealed respect and admiration. It was more than Ursula hoped for.</p><p>"Of course, my sweet child." Getting up from her seat, Ursula swam towards Ariel, her hands reaching out to cup her face; this time Ariel did not tense up. Rather she let the witch lead her into a sort of strange circular dance with both of them enveloped in the kind of physical space only two souls sharing a common desire could be. Ursula could not tell whether it was real or a part of her fevered imagination…..but she thought she detected a tiny smile spread across Ariel's lips for a brief moment before being replaced with shy politeness again.</p><p>"What kind of witch would I be, if I didn't seek to help someone in such distress?" she said while cradling Ariel's head and stroking her hair. "It broke my heart to see you in tears and alone, who else could possibly understand your plight?"

 While this was part of Ursula's strategy for sweet-talking her customers into letting their guards down, all the same the emotion behind her words was real. Which in turn sought to make this double game she was playing a painful one. Giving Ariel's shoulders one last squeeze, the witch started to prepare for the grand magical spell she was about to perform. With a snap of her fingers, she activated her custom-made cauldron, a mixture of smoke and bubbles emanating from its surface. Peering at Ariel through the pink haze, Ursula's expression suddenly turned serious. "You may have heard some…rather sordid stories about me. I am here to tell you that none of them are true."</p><p>She let these words hang in the air between them, the only sounds that could be heard in the silence was the hissing and bubbling erupting from the cauldron. Ariel took this opportunity to confront the sea-witch directly with her misgivings.</p><p>"According to my father and all those loyal to my family, you were seeking to overthrow him because you weren't satisfied enough with his offer that you can run your witchcraft business however you pleased as long as you did not interfere in royal affairs. Apparently you think you can rule better than he can. Is that true?"</p><p>" My only crime, Ursula said, throwing and mixing various ingredients into the cauldron. "was that I was the only person with close relations to your dear dad who was not afraid to speak my mind and tell him when he does something wrong. You see…..I know you love him dearly but your daddy is an egotistical control freak; I am sure you would agree with me on this?" Ariel's response was to roll her eyes and turn her face away slightly, the stormy confrontation with her father still fresh on her mind. Smirking, Ursula continued: "As it turned out I was blessed with the privilege of interacting with the common merfolk who sought my services. Dozens and dozens of them would come to me, with such wretched tales of woe you could not even imagine!" Ursula bit back a sneer. But the one complaint they all shared in common was how unhappy they were living under your father's rule. That it was not just that he would throw endless lavish parties for his friends while they struggled daily to get by. Naturally this was all very good for my business, I am not a free therapist you know, and eventually he started to notice. So I may have offered some criticisms here and there over how he should prioritize the well-being of the merfolk instead of looking to feed his ego all the time, and I naively thought he would take my advice as me being helpful. But to overthrow him? Absolutely not!." At those last words, Ursula had grabbed a bottle full of some gooey material from a nearby shelf and flung it into the cauldron with a little too much force, resulting in a mini explosion of violent red and yellow sparks.</p><p>"Your father couldn't stand the fact that I was more popular with the public than he was, so he and his loyal goons conspired to turn them against me and ruined my reputation for good! He put me through hell!"</p><p>It took her a few moments to realize that she was breathing heavily and her eyes were wild with suppressed rage, and Ariel was staring at her with shock.</p><p>"I…..I had no idea.."</p><p>Ursula quickly composed herself and laughed reassuringly: "Oh why would you, you are the baby of the family. Am I right in assuming you just heard what I said for the first time?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Thought so. Now I admit that I am rather ambitious, but not SO ambitious that I would even think about overthrowing anyone, no matter how terrible they are. But enough about Daddy dearest and his dull desires. We are here to fulfil your desires my dear. You need not fear suffering punishment for his sins." Here Ursula motioned to Ariel to swim near the cauldron, beckoning her with one crimson nailed finger. She dropped her voice to just barely above a whisper.</p><p>"Come closer, child."</p><p>The two of them were now leaning forwards over the cauldron, facing each other on opposite sides. The bubbling substance was now emitting a yellowish orange glow and it felt really warm and pleasant on Ariel's skin. To Ursula, Ariel with her hair floating like a fiery halo, large blue-grey eyes and and her full lips parted slightly appeared to be like a creature more otherworldly than a mermaid, as if she were goddess from a legendary myth. The light emanating from the cauldron only served to further enhance her beauty which seemed unfairly impossible. Her face was only a few inches away from hers…..what would she give to just kiss those luscious lips…..but alas….focus! For now Ursula had to contend with keeping Ariel in as close to her physical proximity as possible.</p><p>"What I am about to tell you is very important. I am making you a potion that will give you a human form for three days. Three. No more, no less. If you decide to stay as a human indefinitely, you must find your prince, get him to fall in love in you and seal that love with a kiss."</p><p>"And if I fail?"</p><p>"Then you turn back into a mermaid and…Ursula leans back biting her lower lip. "You are mine."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Oh don't look so alarmed girl, this is quite a generous arrangement that I am offering you. When I say you become mine I mean that you pay your debt to me by visiting me on an agreed number of days and offering whatever services I ask of you. Sort of an employed muse of some sort."</p><p>It was during this moment that Ariel happened to notice the miserable-looking polyps hidden in the furthest corner of the room.</p><p>"What are those supposed to be?"</p><p>"Oh those creatures tend to appear to feed on the weeds; I can never get rid of them. Pay no attention to them!" Ursula waved at them dismissively. To her relief, Ariel seemed satisfied enough with her answer and did not ask further questions.</p><p>"So about the deal?…."</p><p>Ariel signalled to the sea-witch that she wanted to think it over and closed her eyes, her head bent over the cauldron, her hands gripping its opening. Outwardly she appeared calm, serene but inside she was bursting with adrenaline and conflicting emotions. Ariel was still very furious with her father for barging into her private grotto and destroying the "human" collection she had worked so hard to build, and finding a way to escape the ocean by going to his biggest nemesis for help seemed like the perfect way to get back at him. He had another thing coming if he thought she was going to swim back to him right on time for dinner and give him the satisfaction of thinking that he managed to shatter her human-world dreams into pieces. Oh how she will make him sorry that he ever lashed out at her like that, and for what? For saving a human being from drowning underwater instead of letting him die like he would have. Recalling the horrible cruel words Triton used to describe humans in general made it easier for Ariel to believe Ursula's side of the story, her body language and facial expressions alone read as genuine. Speaking of the sea-witch, Ariel found herself getting drawn towards the older woman. Her charisma and charm was incredibly infectious, her flirtatious bordering on erotic behaviour also did not go unnoticed by the mermaid and she happened to have a magical spell for her that will give her at least a once in a lifetime opportunity to experience true happiness. It was all very exciting. Almost too good to be true. And yet…Ariel still sensed that there was something off about her. That underneath the warm, heavy comfortable aura that was currently enveloping her, she was in dangerous and threatening waters. Nevertheless she was being offered a choice to finally take charge of her own destiny and she had to make a decision now. There was no going back. After all she had to admit the deal Ursula was offering to her was quite fair. Being in servitude to the sea-witch in case she failed the challenge of achieving her permanent human forum did not sound that bad. Ariel was startled awake by a slippery tentacle encircling her waist and she felt a hand brush her hair away from her face and a sensual voice whisper in her ear.</p><p>"So what will it be child?"</p><p>Ariel turned to see Ursula looking down at her with a tender expression on her face. She could not help but feel a little smitten.</p><p>If I am to remain human forever….like you said….I will never see my family again."</p><p>"That's right." Ursula replied with a dramatic flair. "but you will finally be happy. If your father really loved and cared about you he would want that for you. Wouldn't he?" Here she shoots a sharp, side-ways glance at Ariel.</p><p>"I guess."</p><p>"Oh I almost forgot. We haven't discussed the subject of payment."</p><p>Ariel clapped her hands over her face with sudden dismay.</p><p>"Oh no I didn't bring anything with me. If I had known-"</p><p>"No need to fret dear. I am quite flexible when it comes to payment methods." Ursula stroked Ariel's cheek, letting her fingers trace downwards towards her throat. Her facial expression suddenly turned carnal.</p><p>"You can repay me with…your voice."</p><p>"My voice? But if I gave away my voice how will I communicate with Eric? With other humans?"</p><p>"You're a smart girl, I'm sure you will find a way to make your feelings known. Take it from a woman who knows. Men whether they are on sea or land are rather simple creatures. A lady who talks to much confuses them, enrages them even. In fact they prefer that she does not talk at all. So she must rely on her looks and her body to get her man; and you my dear are blessed in that department!" Here Ursula made a playful attempt at grabbing Ariel's seashell bra which elicited an embarrassed giggle from the mermaid.</p><p>Suddenly the cauldron started to erupt, signaling that the potion was nearing completion. Ursula reached inside it to pull out a a golden shimmering piece of parchment, flinging it open to Ariel. She handed her a fish-bone for a pen.</p><p>"All you have to do is sign. Make your choice."</p><p>Ariel hesitated but only for a moment. Whatever consequences occurred as a result of her actions today, she will face them when the time came. She was sick and tired of denying her dreams and desires out of fear of punishment from her father. Whatever it cost she was going to experience the world of the humans above. To finally meet Eric properly.</p><p>"I'll do it."</p><p>With a quick cursory glance at the parchment's contents Ariel signed her name at the bottom. The contract disappeared into a puff of smoke by a flicker of Ursula's hand who now appeared to be in a state of manic joy.</p><p>What happened afterwards seemed to be all a blur in Ariel's mind. Smoke and lightening everywhere. The room filled with an electric blue light, then sickly green. Ursula shouting at her from the other side to sing something, anything. She does. Two long, ghost-like claws travelling down her throat and feeling her vocal chords go numb. Suddenly a small volcanic force covers her entire tail and she is being propelled upwards towards the surface in a burst of speed. While all of this was happening maniacal laughter was ringing in her ears.</p><p>The sea witch let herself go into a state of euphoric mirth as she watched her spell do its work and Ariel spinning to the top out of her sight. Today has turned out to be the best day of her life. The first phase of her plan went flawlessly; she knew that she made the right decision in trusting her intuition and seeing it through without hesitation. Once she was in a state of calm and was sure enough time had passed for Ariel to have reached the surface, she turned to Flotsam and Jetsam who floated to her side.</p><p>"Go after her boys, make sure she never receives that true love's kiss."</p><p>Sneering the eels dashed out of her lair leaving Ursula alone. She caught her reflection in her mirror and indulged in her vanity, her hands travelling across her breasts down to the area where her stomach and tentacles met. She may not be the young sprightly thing that she used to be, but she had curves in all the right places and the power to seduce anyone who crossed her path. Including Ariel. She recalled the few moments she made physical contact with the mermaid. A little touch here, a little embrace there…she swore she did not imagine this…but she was sure Ariel understood what she was doing. Not once did she utter a word of protest or show any revulsion towards her advances much to her delight. Still Ursula hoped that she did not intimidate her with her less than subtle gestures. Once Triton's precious daughter was finally hers, she intended to be very very gentle with her; that insipid human prince Ariel latched on to was nothing compared to the lover the sea witch was capable of being. There was no chance that the mermaid and human could fall in love in three days hence why she dictated so in the contract. One way or another she was going to make Ariel love her. All she had to do now was wait.</p><p>Chapter 2 Post-Kiss The Girl</p><p>SPLASH! The little rowing boat Ariel and Eric were riding tipped over, catching them both by surprise. Flotsam and Jetsam emerged out of the water, checking to see that the couple failed in their attempt to secure their true love's kiss. Confirming their success, they snickered and beamed their vision back to their mistress; who was watching everything through her crystal ball several feet below the ocean.</p><p>"That was so close…..TOO close!"</p><p>Ursula sat in her lair fuming a toxic mixture of panic and rage. Pity the fool who was unlucky to approach the sea witch in her current state. Had the eels not acted right on time, her plan would have completely fallen apart. This was not supposed to happen this soon! How did that wretched mermaid manage to seduce her boy toy in only two days? Were human couples really able to get intimate that quickly? Even though Ursula realized deep down that it was irrational for her to feel this way, she viewed Ariel's almost kiss with Eric as a betrayal. No, not just a betrayal, a cruel rejection. Apparently the deal she had offered wasn't good enough for the ungrateful little brat. The first few hours after the deal was struck were nerve-racking. How she waited on tenterhooks for something….or nothing to happen….that would signal to her that there was still time. The first night passed she breathed a sigh of relief.</p><p>She recalled their meeting the previous two nights….Ariel's face inches away from hers….her torso pressed against her own…the witch grimaced with longing. That palatable chemistry between them was no magic trickery, it was real. She was sure of it. And Ursula had managed to convince herself that Ariel felt the same way about her, at least a little. Just the thought of the mermaid giving away her heart to that bland human fop was enough to make her blood boil. How dare she? Ursula watched Ariel huddle close to Eric as they walked out of the beach soaking wet. She had to think fast. A malevolent smile slowly formed on her face as she suddenly thought of an idea. Oh you're not getting away from me that easily princess. A demented chuckle caught in her throat as she rushed towards her potion cabinet, grabbing the items that she needed and tossing them into her cauldron. As the mixture formed, the sea witch stroked the sea-shell pendant hanging from her neck. Ariel may have gotten within a hair's reach of securing her permanent human form but she was missing her most important asset: her voice. It was very clever foresight on Ursula's part that she never specified what she will do with her vocals regardless of the deal's outcome, which gave her the freedom to use them as she pleased. A blinding orange beam of light shot out of the cauldron and the sea witch swam into it. Ariel belonged solely to her and nobody, not even Triton had the power to stop her from getting her way. Now she was at war with both of them. As she felt her octopus form transform and the light of the spell permeating every nerve and muscle in her body, she let out a demonic laugh that could only mean that her already fragile sanity was slipping at a dangerous rate.</p><p>Chapter 3 Post-Sham Wedding</p><p>The third day is almost over; dusk is fast approaching. Ariel had gotten her voice back but had missed the deadline to permanently become human and has reverted back to her mermaid form. Ursula had grabbed her off Eric's ship and was currently dragging her down to the bottom of the ocean.</p><p>"It's no use struggling." she said in a mocking tone to Ariel who was desperately trying to free her arm from the witch's steely grasp.</p><p>"You cheated!" Ariel shouted.</p><p>"I did no such thing, child. Since I am the original negotiator of our little deal, I have the authority to intervene and subvert any situations that might threaten to break it. It is all in the contract. You should know, since you read it in my presence."</p><p>"That isn't fair!"</p><p>"Life isn't fair princess. Better get used to it."</p><p>Somehow or other, Ariel managed to stop in her tracks, causing Ursula to also pause right next to her. They had managed to reach the sea floor by this point.</p><p>"That incident with the boat….that was your doing wasn't it?"</p><p>The sea-witch flashed a taunting smile. "I might have had some…..indirect influence in that-OUCH STOP THAT!"</p><p>Ariel had let out a scream of rage and started pummeling Ursula with her free arm as well as trying to kick her with her tail. It did not take Ursula long however to defend herself and stop Ariel's attacks by grabbing both of her arms and pinning her down.</p><p>"Why can't you see that I did this for your own good? Those humans you are so enamored with….they are a mediocre, primitive, ignorant lot. Do not think for one second they would not destroy you if they discovered what you really are. You will never belong with them. And that includes your precious prince. That boy has nothing to offer you."</p><p>"You're wrong. Eric is in love with me. I know it."</p><p>"BAH! You foolish girl. He is not in love with you, only with the idea of you as I demonstrated when I used your voice to trap him just now. Tell me dear, if he really is in love with you, why hasn't he come to your rescue?"</p><p>Ariel turned her gaze upwards towards the ocean's surface, where she could see the faint reflection of the moon rising against the violet-hued sky. The bottom of the wedding ship hovered like a giant bird in mid-air casting shadows on the sea-bed. Even from where they were floating, Ariel could sense that there was chaos above the deck due to the surreal event that had just occurred. Humans had just seen an actual mermaid and a half woman half octopus with their own eyes for the first time. Things will never be the same from this point on.</p><p>"He will come for me."</p><p>Ursula rolled her eyes in frustration. "You know…..even though you broke my heart pretty badly these past few days, I am willing to forgive you for your transgressions."</p><p>"What are you even talking about?" Ariel asked,</p><p>"I must admit I had my eye on you for quite some time. And I say that you and I have more in common than just ideological disagreement with your father. We could make a powerful partnership together."</p><p>Ursula picked Ariel up from the floor, albeit holding her hands and tail tight with her tentacles so she wouldn't start physically attacking her again.</p><p>"I am being truthful when I say I have no real quarrel with you. In fact the only reason I involved myself in your little family drama is so I can get close to you. Why throw your mortality away for those inferior creatures up there when you can become the greatest, most splendid mermaid this kingdom has ever known, with my assistance? I can show you wonders and knowledge any human with his vast riches could only dream of possessing."</p><p>Ursula pulled Ariel closer to her, placing her on her lap while wrapping her arms around her waist. "You might not know it, she said lustfully. "but you are an especially bright woman, as well as beautiful. It would give me great pleasure if you actually considered my offer. Forget your father, forget the prince, start a new life with me. What do you say?"</p><p>Alternate ending 1</p><p>Ariel turned her head once more towards the ocean's surface. The evening dusk had completely turned to night so the wedding ship was just a barely visible outline. She could no longer hear the shouts and cries from the humans aboard; it became eerily quiet. In her desperation, Ariel waited, hoping that Eric would somehow release her from her predicament. But he never came. Why would he? She remembered the last time she looked at his face as he saw her mermaid form. His reaction was strange, was it shock? Definitely. Confusion? Disappointment? Disgust? He did not seem able to reach down and comfort her before Ursula grabbed her from him and threw her overboard. He probably thought that she had deceived him these past three days but what choice did she have? If she had tried to communicate the truth to him, he would have thought she was crazy and laughed at her. Minutes passed. Nothing. When it dawned on her that her waiting for Eric was futile, she let out a heavy sigh and her head dropped. Her journey to the human world was wonderful and she will never forget it, but it was over now. She had metaphorically sold her soul to get what she wanted and now she must pay the price. At least in the midst of the commotion on the ship, she had gotten her voice back, albeit accidentally. As Ariel slowly accepted her fate, Ursula wrapped one tentacle around her shoulders, nestling her closer.</p><p>"I will make it worth your while." she said in a velvety whisper before planting a soft kiss on Ariel's forehead. This time, the mermaid did not flinch, or protest. Nor did she make a sound. It was only when Ariel's head suddenly tilted backwards that Ursula realized with surprise that she had fainted. Signaling to Flotsam and Jetsam who were floating close by to join her, Ursula scooped the little mermaid into her arms and they started the long journey back to her lair.</p><p>By the time they arrived back at her place, Ursula was exhausted and her arms ached; although Ariel was quite petite in size she still made for heavy weight by being carried for a long distance. Giving instructions to Flotsam and Jetsam to keep watch outside, Ursula swam towards her bedchambers where by hooking one tentacle on a jutting rock she pulled herself and Ariel up inside her conch shell bed. She lay Ariel gently on the shell surface where she normally slept then she selected one potion bottle from her boudoir. Opening Ariel's mouth with her fingers she spilled a few drops of the shiny, glittery liquid inside it and a fair amount of it on her face. Ariel did not stir nor wake up, but the stiff tension around her mouth and eyes which concealed her frustration had disappeared. As Ursula sat there rubbing the ointment on Ariel's face and neck while holding her hand with the other, deep dark thoughts began to form in her mind. It troubled her greatly that Ariel did not react or give any definitive response after she had opened her heart to her and confessed to her motivations for helping her become human. Even a cutting rejection would've been preferable to leaving her hanging like this. Although to be fair, Ariel had quite a tumultuous day, Ursula throwing a bomb like that on her would not have done her emotional and mental state any favors. Feelings of guilt began to plague Ursula's conscience which she did not like. What if Ariel was genuinely happy with her prince and he actually cared for her like she said? Is she no different than Ariel's father in believing that keeping this poor mermaid entrapped in a cage for her own safety and security trumped her own happiness? Ursula sighed as she squeezed Ariel's hand in hers. Prior to this she had never suffered any qualms over screwing over her clients in the deals she made with them. It was what she had to do to survive and they made their choice by coming to her for help. But if Ariel ended up holding her in contempt (and she would be right in doing so!) no matter how generous Ursula was with her, it would shatter her. For the first time, Ursula found herself in a moral quandary. Weary and frustrated, she collapsed onto her bed, letting go of Ariel's hand. Her plan was a success! The girl she most desired was right beside her. And yet....she did not feel happy. Instead she felt creeping doubts, regret. (REGRET???? Her of all people????) Like she had made a big mistake. This did not feel as satisfactory as she had hoped. Triton was the one she wanted to hurt.</p><p>"UUUUUUURRRRRRSSSUULLLLLAAAA!"</p><p>The sudden calling of her name made her jump right out of her skin. She recognized that voice. A split second later, she saw Flotsam and Jetsam dash inside the lair; they too appeared scared out of their wits.</p><p>"Hiissss Royal Highnessss is here, mistresssss."</p><p>Right behind them a towering figure appeared; the Sea-King himself a mass of toned muscles and a thick mane of white hair, brandishing the enchanted trident which he used to maintain his power over Atlantica. The scowling expression on his face showed that he was ready to play dirty. Seeing Triton floating inside her makeshift home like it was his to own, filled Ursula with righteous anger. Speak of the devil! Just who did he think he is, waving his shiny golden stick around, the pompous prick! It was bad enough that he drove her out of Atlantican society and reduced her to a pariah, now he had managed to find her place of refuge and was going to take it from her as well (or so he thought). Well, she was not going to let him bully and intimidate her again like last time. The moment has arrived for her to deliver the final blow. Plastering a sickly sweet smile on her face, Ursula slowly let herself out of her conch-shell.</p><p>"Why Triton how are you? It has been so long."</p><p>"Where is my daughter?" Triton demanded.</p><p>"Keep it down you bellowing oaf! She's resting."</p><p>Hearing this, Triton pointed his staff at Ursula's neck and swam up close, staring her down. "Release Ariel now", he said menacingly, "or it will be the end of you."</p><p>Ursula slapped the trident away. "Forget it." she snapped. "Your daughter is mine now."</p><p>Triton's staff began to hum and glow, he raised his arm to strike. But Ursula was prepared. Taking the contract Ariel signed and using it as a shield, she blocked the trident's rays which were powerful enough to send her crashing into the opposite wall. Her quick move combined with the shot of adrenaline was enough to make her burst out laughing.</p><p>"Oh Triton, don't you see," she chuckled. "Your little girl willingly made a deal with me. It is legal, binding and completely unbreakable, even for you. See for yourself."</p><p>Ursula handed the parchment over to Triton, who read it slowly. She watched, with smug glee as Triton's countenance changed from anger to horror. "No." was all he managed to utter in response.</p><p>"Oh yes. Fortunately for you I have grown quite fond of your daughter. I am willing to do away with the...unsanitary aspects of the deal if it helps to increase her well-being. Ariel will be very well taken care of."</p><p>"And why should I trust that you will not do her harm?" Triton shouted. He was still angry, but this time his anger was tainted with desperation.</p><p>"You have my word."</p><p>"Your word? HA! You are nothing more than a lowly unscrupulous sea-witch. I will forever rue the day I allowed you to live in Atlantica. Should have kept you in permanent exile from the very beginning. I will see to it that you will pay dearly for what you've done."</p><p>Ursula finally lost her temper.</p><p>"Now listen here Triton. If you weren't such a obnoxious little tyrant, you would not have driven your daughter away to the point that she needed me to save her from her situation. I know all about your squabble; it's just so typical of you, your way of dealing with anything that reminds you that you are not the center of the ocean is to shout it into submissiveness or to banish it. Did you think I was just going to disappear quietly after what you put me through? If I had never fallen for your precious princess, I would have come up with a more severe plan to destroy you as you deserve. You brought all this upon yourself. So you can forget about making me pay, there is nothing else you can use to threaten me with."</p><p>"Daddy!"</p><p>Before Ursula could do anything, Ariel had dashed past her and flung herself into her father's arms; her mood a mixture of lively joy and profound tenderness. Quite the contrast with the stiff, closed off and shy persona Ursula had known for the past three days.</p><p>"Oh daddy I am so sorry. Please forgive me." she said tearfully, burying her face into his neck.</p><p>"No, no, I am the one who is sorry." Triton also was crying. "I should never have lost my temper with you like that..."</p><p>The two of them continued like this for several minutes. Witnessing this pure loving bond between father and daughter became too much for Ursula to bear. How much she would have preferred that they still resented each other! Overcome with a choking feeling of bitter jealousy, Ursula turned her back on them and stood hunched over her cauldron. Only Flotsam and Jetsam got to see the depth of her pain.</p><p>It felt like an hour before she heard Ariel clear her throat and she sensed her behind her, observing her curiously. Ursula quickly composed herself and turned around to see Ariel staring back at her, her face a picture of openness and trust.</p><p>"Ursula," Ariel began. "First let me say that I am really grateful that you gave me the chance to experience being a human in the world above. It was the best gift anyone has ever given to me; a gift that I will never be able to repay. Which is why I thought about what you said to me earlier, and have considered your offer. I accept."</p><p>This elicited shocked gasps from both Triton and Ursula, but Ariel continued.</p><p>"I only ask you for one favor and then I promise I will do anything that you ask me to. Just let me say goodbye to my father and sisters, for the last time."</p><p>Ariel's earnest plea touched Ursula deep within her core. Looking into the mermaid's large soulful eyes she felt a warm sensation envelope her entire body, a feeling which was quite different from the prickly lust she had come to associate with Ariel. Ugghh I really have gone soft! The mermaid she had grown so passionate for was right there, reciprocating her feelings, she could finally have what she really wanted. And yet...</p><p>"There is no need for goodbyes, my dear." Ursula said, softly. Ariel stared back at her in confusion. Without warning, the sea-witch grabbed the contract and flung it into the cauldron, causing it to burst into smithereens.</p><p>"What have you done?" Ariel asked in astonishment.</p><p>"Our deal is no more." Ursula replied. "You are free."</p><p>"But...I said yes."</p><p>"I can't force you to stay with me, if you won't be happy." Ursula turned her face away from Ariel and Triton so they wouldn't see her flushing. God I hate feeling vulnerable! "I can tell you really love that prince, so I suggest you chase him down before he mistakes you for another girl again".</p><p>Ursula did not expect the mermaid to swim up to her right then and there and fling her arms around her neck in a tight embrace. Triton was frozen in shock; he kept wavering between suspicious disapproval for Ursula and proud admiration for his youngest daughter. The sea-witch herself was torn between euphoria and shattering heartbreak; she could only feebly stroke Ariel's hair while gently nudging her to let go. She couldn't remember the last time anyone showed her affection like this. It took all of her strength to keep herself stoic without falling apart.</p><p>"Enough of that you silly girl. Go on."</p><p>"I promise I will come and visit you again sometime."</p><p>Ursula stroked Ariel's cheek. "I would love that, my angelfish."</p><p>Ariel swam back to her father's side, who could only stare at Ursula coldly. She stared back blankly.</p><p>"Daddy please, don't do anything to her. She let me go."</p><p>The sea-king drew a long sigh and finally relaxed. "Very well. Let's go home. I want to hear all about this human prince."</p><p>And so the two merfolk finally left Ursula's lair, although when Ariel turned her head to look back, the sea-witch and her eel henchmen were nowhere to be seen. She could only hear a faint, moaning sound that emitted such pain and sorrow that she was sure did not come from the sea-polyps.</p><p>Alternate Ending 2</p><p>Ariel stared back at Ursula as if she had grown an extra head. Even though she had a sneaking suspicion that the sea witch was interested in her beyond the deal, hearing her confess it out loud left her in a state of shock. What once seemed like an alluring prospect was now revolting to her, especially after what she had seen and experienced up above. This sweet dream had turned into a terrifying nightmare and Ariel began to despair.</p><p>"What have I done? She whispered.</p><p>"Don't fret sweetcakes. Everything is as it is meant to be. "Ursula purred. She tilted Ariel's face to hers and leaned in for a kiss.</p><p>"NO!"</p><p>Ariel let out a loud shriek which startled the sea-witch enough to loosen her grip on her and Ariel could free herself; she started swimming as fast as she could towards the surface.</p><p>"Stop her!"</p><p>Before Ariel could even burst through the waves, Flotsam and Jetsam blocked her path, their eyes glowing yellow and their tails charging with electricity. Ariel turned around to face Ursula, her arms raised in front of her in self-defence. Although she tried her hardest to appear tough, she could not stop the violent beating of her heart and her overt trembling.</p><p>"Now now, there is no need for that." Ursula said, soothingly.</p><p>"Stay away from me!" Ariel cried.</p><p>"You are only making it harder for yourself by resisting me."</p><p>"You're old enough to be my mother!"</p><p>"Oh don't look so disgusted." Ursula said, visibly irritated. "You knew quite well what I was trying to get across when we spoke last time. You felt it, I felt it, the two of us had that connection. And you showed that you were quite willing to take that chance. Admit it!"</p><p>The worst part was, Ursula was not wrong. Ariel could still vividly recall the sensational feelings she had the minute she swam into the sea-witch's lair. The inky-blue darkness inside which was broken only by the vivid colours and steam emitting from the cauldron, the heavy fragrant air and Ursula lighting up the room with her presence, pulsating with erotic playfulness. Ariel had to admit to herself that she did enjoy Ursula's flirtatious attention towards her; how she made her feel wanted and desirable. There must have been something in the air to make Ariel succumb to the witch's seductive tricks so easily. Magic perhaps? She didn't know anymore. Had it not been for their age difference and Ursula sabotaging her from fulfilling her end of the deal, Ariel would have been open to developing her relationship with her; they might even have been friends. But it was all ruined now. The illusion completely destroyed, Ariel could barely stand to look at her. She folded her arms across her chest and turned her back on the sea-witch.</p><p>"Well I have changed my mind."</p><p>Hearing these words, Ursula's breath caught in her throat. That was not a denial, I knew it! I knew I wasn't imagining things! The feeling of satisfaction at having her suspicions confirmed soon gave way to the sensation of having her heart pierced by a poisonous needle as she processed what Ariel had just said to her. The mermaid could still be reasoned with, her plan could still be salvaged. Approaching Ariel slowly, Ursula tried to keep her own demeanour as calm as she possibly could.</p><p>"Need I remind you my dear, that you came to me of your own free will-"</p><p>"I was desperate, I was upset!" Ariel spun around, her eyes welling up. " I thought I could trust you, that you would be the person who could understand what I was going through." Ariel's expression turned bitter. "And I can see now that was a big mistake."</p><p>"I know that this is a lot to take in." Ursula said, gently. "I do not blame you one bit for falling head over fins for that handsome prince of yours. No doubt he found your charms...amusing. Unfortunately there is no room in the contract for mistakes and regrets. A deal is a deal. But we should not let this little misunderstanding make us enemies." Her tentacles reached out to caress Ariel's face and hair. "Let go of your hurt and denial, and you will see that your soul truly belongs with me. All of this (Ursula took Ariel's hand and pressed it against her heart) is yours."</p><p>"Never!"</p><p>Ariel snatched her hand away and moved back a few feet. That little passive-aggressive remark Ursula made about Eric only enraged her further.</p><p>"You are wrong about him and the humans; they are nothing like what you describe. Eric is the one I love and the world he lives in is the one I want to spend the rest of my life. If you think you can win my affections by entrapping me with you, you are crazier than I thought."</p><p>Ursula flung up her arms in exasperation.</p><p>"You haven't spent enough time with the human race to get to know-"</p><p>"More time with them than you ever have." Ariel retorted back.</p><p>A tense, uncomfortable silence followed. The sea-witch froze, glaring at the mermaid for her impetuous outburst. To Ariel's horror, Ursula's next reaction was to burst out into a wild fit of laughter. The laugh that was so musical and infectious a few days prior, now sounded harsh, mirthless and unpleasant to Ariel's ears.</p><p>"Never knew Triton's little girl had such sass. I like that." Ursula advanced towards Ariel once more.</p><p>"Stay back!"</p><p>Ursula was smiling, but this time her grin had twisted into a sneer which hid her simmering anger.</p><p>"There is nowhere for you to escape, child. I don't see your prince-y anywhere, and Daddy is not here to save you. If you had an ounce of intelligence, you would think twice about trying my patience. I can be really merciless on those who insist on crossing me."</p><p>But Ariel would not be intimidated. Looking fiercely into Ursula's eyes, she said the following:</p><p>"Father was right. You really are a monster."</p><p>And just like that, whatever was left of the superficial charm and friendly façade vanished. Ursula's eyes flashed with anger and her jaw hardened.</p><p>"A monster am I?" she said in a low voice. "Well then, let's see how much of a monster I can be!"</p><p>Ursula grabbed Ariel and shoved her forcefully onto the ground, her tentacles pinning her down again. Flotsam and Jetsam appeared on opposite sides , their electrically charged tails aimed at Ariel's temples. Ariel screamed.</p><p>"Ursula, STOP!"</p><p>A commanding, booming voice made them both turn their heads. It was Ariel's father pointing his trident at Ursula, scowling ferociously.</p><p>"Daddy I-" Before Ariel could say any more, the sea-witch had slapped a tentacle over her mouth.</p><p>"Why King Triton, it's so good to see you." Ursula said, switching back to her slow, seductive drawl. "Your daughter and I were just horsing around."</p><p>"Let her go!"</p><p>"Ah-ah-ah you come any closer and she is clam-meat!" Flotsam and Jetsam re-aimed their tails at Ariel who sobbed quietly and gazed at her father as if to say I am so sorry. Triton returned her gaze with equal remorse.</p><p>"Oh and before you even think to hit me with your shiny stick, Ariel and I made a deal." Ursula pulled the contract out of her person and handed it to Triton to read. Whatever was written in it must have been really iron-clad and explicit because Triton backed away from it wincing.</p><p>"This is between you and me." he finally said, addressing Ursula. "I will negotiate a deal with you, just leave Ariel out of it."</p><p>"Well I am willing to make an exchange for someone better." Ursula crooned, staring hungrily at Triton's crown and trident. With a final resigned glance at Ariel who by now was struggling to free herself to no avail, the sea-king raised his trident and beamed his signature on the contract, replacing Ariel's. Suddenly a magic whirlpool appeared where Triton floated, completely covering him. When the whirlpool finally dissipated, it revealed a small pitiful sea-polyp with Triton's expressive eyes. No matter how hard Ariel screamed and cried, not a sound she made could be heard.</p><p>The crown and trident lay on the sea-floor beside him. With slightly trembling hands, Ursula picked up the crown and slowly placed it on her head. The second it made contact with her a new power surged through her being; it was like an unknown part of her psyche had been unlocked. Ursula was overcome with euphoria at her sudden good fortune. At last! Her plan worked! She has gotten everything she wanted! Not only that, but her witchcraft capabilities had increased a thousand fold. Prior to this, her magic abilities were limited to the ingredients and recipes she prepared herself, but now...(she started giggling to herself as she picked up the trident) she was invincible. Atlantica was finally hers to rule, and it was time she got back the respect and dignity that was taken from her! So consumed was she with her newfound power that she almost forgot Ariel was there beside her.</p><p>And then...they saw him. Prince Eric was floating underwater, just a few inches below the surface. The flashing light of the trident must have caught his attention because a few feet away a small boat was drifting. Ariel felt a tiny twinge of relief. He came back for her. It didn't matter to him that she was a mermaid. Despite the fact that he couldn't breath underwater, Eric still tried to shout out her name. He felt helpless; so close yet so far away was he from the girl he fell in love with. Alas, Ariel's happiness at seeing her prince was immediately vanquished, when she realised Ursula, smiling wickedly, was aiming the trident in Eric's direction and it was humming. With a final gargantuan effort, she pushed the large tentacle off her face.</p><p>"ERIC LOOK OUT!"</p><p>A golden beam shot out of the trident, causing the boat to blow up into pieces and a ripple effect of cascading waves. Did he hear her cry on time? Was Eric...dead? Ariel couldn't see his body anywhere amongst the wreckage. Only now did Ursula loosen her grip on her; Ariel knelt on the ground inconsolable. Her father in his polyp form crawled to her side, trying to comfort her. Meanwhile Ursula was besides herself with sadistic triumph. How perfect it was that her first casualty as the new Queen of Atlantica was the human who came between her and Ariel. It no longer mattered to her how this affected Ariel, no one could stop her now. She looked down at the sobbing mermaid.</p><p>"Don't worry my dear. There is plenty of other fish in the sea." Saying this Ursula began to laugh, softly at first until it gradually developed into a full-throat monstrous cackle. Ariel slowly raised her head to look up at the sea-witch towering over her, her eyes narrow slits of wrath. She didn't know how, but at that moment all Ariel wanted to do was make Ursula feel the same pain and devastation that she was currently feeling. She was not going to let her get away with destroying the two people she loved the most. She will avenge her father. And Eric. And if she herself had to die to stop Ursula's tyrannical ambitions, so be it. Focusing her anger and grief on Ursula, Ariel let out one final passionate battle cry and charged for her, aiming for the trident. Ursula was caught by surprise, but immediately started to lash out at Ariel, her tentacles flailing while keeping a tight grip on the trident.</p><p>"You brat, what do you think you're doing?" she growled.</p><p>Fury and adrenaline alone kept Ariel going; somehow managing to dodge Ursula's attempts to strike her down. As both of them wrestled over the trident, it began to glow at full speed. At any moment, someone was going to get pulverized. Out of the corner of her eye, Ariel spotted Flotsam and Jetsam in her vicinity. That was when she let go. Another golden beam shot out, resulting in mini explosions and electric sparks. Taking advantage of the chaos, Ariel picked up her father and swam away, heading towards the surface.</p><p>"No...my babies."</p><p>Ursula stood staring at her palms, the remains of her henchmen mere fading dust. Hot boiling tears and painful sobs threatened to gush out of her as she slowly realised what had just happened. What she had done. Flotsam and Jetsam were not only her loyal henchmen, they were her only friends. They were like the sons she never had. She clenched her fists as she gazed at the direction Ariel had fled. They took everything from her! Something inside Ursula snapped and she felt something more powerful, more monstrous take over her mind that amplified her already murderous rage. Only one objective remained.</p><p>Atlantica, the source of all her unhappiness must be destroyed.</p><p>Epilogue</p><p>That night bore witness to one of the strangest, most deadliest storms to ever ravage the island. Hundreds of sailors and swimmers perished, and the rest had their homes destroyed and uprooted. Not even Prince Eric's castle was spared the damage. The unlucky few who did survive wouldn't stop rambling about seeing a giant half woman half octopus hybrid floating in the middle of the ocean, creating multiple whirlpools and tornadoes with her trident. Eventually those poor unfortunate souls were taken and locked away in the mental asylum, for their safety as well as those of the community. As for what remained beneath the surface: the once glittering kingdom of Atlantica was completely wiped out; forever unknown and forgotten by the humans who lived near it. And whatever happened to the little mermaid Ariel, her father the Sea-King and her human love Prince Eric? After the storm mercifully subsided and the sun rose to a new day, no one saw or heard any sign of them ever again. And the sea-witch herself? Her destruction on those she believed had done her wrong came at a cost to her own life. For it is an unwritten rule that whoever wears the Atlantican crown and holds the power of the trident will receive the equal amount of blessings or curses that he/she chooses to bestow upon their subjects. Depending on which eye-witness you spoke to, Ursula either blew up into smithereens as a result of being struck by lightning, or she suddenly cried out in pain because the crown on her head began to heat up and burn into her skin, causing her to finally sink beneath the waves.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Extended Alternate Ending 1 (Bonus)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Synopsis: A bonus continuation of the first alternate ending of "The Real Poor Unfortunate Soul." It is up to the reader whether they accept this as part of the "official" fanfic or not.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ursula barely managed to bury herself deep within her conch-shell before she collapsed onto her bed, her body heaving with painful sobs. Flotsam and Jetsam swam off nearby, keeping their distance. They were familiar enough with their mistress to know when she did not want or need their company. Still the events they had just witnessed were just as unexpected and shocking for them as they were to the sea witch, and they were left wondering what was going to happen next. So they waited, as loyal as ever, for their mistresses' instructions. Ursula did not leave her conch-shell for days.</p><p>Two weeks went by, and a strange event occurred that no one in Atlantica could explain. One day dozens upon dozens of lost merpeople found themselves outside the borders of the kingdom, not one of them having any idea how they ended up in that situation. This mystery could have blown up into a full-on panic had these merfolk showed any signs of trauma or injury but they did not thank goodness. The only person who suspected some funny magic business on Ursula's part in the merfolk's disappearance was Triton, but seeing as they all returned safe and sound, other than their shared amnesia and remembering his daughter's newly found compassion for the sea-witch he decided not to take further action. Triton's gut feelings were correct. It turns out that about a few hours earlier, Ursula, tormented by the polyps' woeful cries until she could not bear it anymore, had decided to free them from their bondage to her, but not before she performed a memory curse on them. She could not risk them revealing all of her secrets and dealings that they had witnessed inside her lair; Ursula may have been spared more damnation from Triton thanks to Ariel's intervention, but she did not forget that she was still considered an enemy of Atlantica.</p><p>Later one evening, she sat huddled inside the shell, feeling too restless and agitated to go to sleep. All the anguish and tears had been flushed out and what remained was a dull emptiness. Ursula wasn't sure she even knew who she was anymore. That passionate anger that had kept her going all this time has now been extinguished, and in its place was bottomless shame. I have truly gone mad! She had gotten used to being met with fear, revulsion, hatred everywhere she went in fact, she had begun to revel in her infamy. But whatever that was that happened between her and Ariel...the princess accepting her sacrifice...those large beautiful eyes gazing up at her with such kindness...honestly Ursula would have preferred to be struck by lightening via Triton. That wretched mermaid has ruined me! And yet through all the emotional turmoil the sea-witch went through, she did not regret her decision to destroy Ariel's contract to her and her impending servitude. It was just as well that no customers came to call at her lair during this time so she could be alone with her thoughts. </p><p>It was after midnight, the ocean an unusually chilly temperature despite it being a summer night. Suddenly without warning, Flotsam and Jetsam poked their heads through the shell's opening, startling the sea-witch.</p><p>"Mistress, you have a visitor."</p><p>A visitor? At this hour? Who could it be? Ursula did not need to wonder for long, for floating near the entrance of the lair was Ariel. She's back! Ursula thought with a pleasant surprise. But something was wrong. The mermaid's face was deathly pale, with dark bags underneath her eyes which were downcast. Even her hair which was usually shiny and voluminous looked stringy and unkempt. The sea-witch emerged out of her shell to greet her.</p><p>"What's wrong princess?"</p><p>"I...I can't sleep."</p><p>A long pause followed these words. Neither can I was one of Ursula's first thoughts. Ariel kept her head down, pulling at her fingers.</p><p>"Why aren't you with your prince?"</p><p>Finally Ariel looked up, her eyes red.</p><p>"Eric is gone."</p><p>Gone? What on earth did she mean by gone?</p><p>"Or at least I think he is. I haven't seen him since the "wedding." Every day I would go up to the surface, and wait for him near the beach. But he never came." Ariel sighed. "I guess my mermaid form must have scared him off." As she said this her bottom lip wobbled and Ariel buried her face in her hands.</p><p>Seeing the mermaid in such distress broke Ursula's heart all over again. This was all her fault! Once again she had contributed to Ariel's unhappiness. If it wasn't for her and her trickery, Ariel and Eric would be together right now, happy and in love.</p><p>"Come here child." Ursula cooed, opening her arms. Breaking out into sobs, Ariel swam into them. As soon as their skin made contact, Ursula gasped with shock. Mother of Poseidon! The mermaid was cold to the touch! This won't do. Still holding Ariel in her arms, the sea-witch used her tentacles to reach for a few jars on her shelves and to open up her cauldron. Once she had done the latter, she poured some of the jars' contents into the void, which resulted in a faux bonfire emerging, casting a rosy glow all around the cave. The air began to feel warm and comfortable and Ariel's sobs subsided. She finally broke away from the sea-witch so she could bask in the "fire" to calm her mind.

</p><p>"These past few days I could not feel anything. My father and sisters tried everything they could to cheer me up, but nothing worked. There were moments when I even considered...well...stopping the pain...forever." Ursula's eyes widened at the implication.

</p><p>"But then I thought...no I cannot do this to my family. All because of a human I barely knew. I just need to talk to someone who understands."

</p><p>More silence followed. Ursula was torn between feeling happy that the mermaid of her dreams had a reason to come back to her, and feeling overwhelming guilt that she played a part in Ariel's predicament. One way or another she was going to make things right for her. Finally she swam beside Ariel.

</p><p>"You don't know that Princey is gone forever." Ursula said, her voice dropping an octave lower. "Why would he run away from a sweet girl like you? He's probably just in shock. Nothing that a small supply of smelling-salts couldn't fix. We gave him and his friends quite a good scare didn't we?"

</p><p>Ursula started to laugh as she remembered the day of her sham wedding to Eric, when the sun finally set and she shed her human-Vanessa skin and revealed her true form to the wedding guests who started screaming with terror. Oh that was thrilling! She was nudged out of her memory when she realised Ariel was giving her a dirty look. Oops, wrong thing to say. Ursula awkwardly cleared her throat.

</p><p>"I may have just the thing that could help you find your boyfriend." The sea-witch rummaged under her dressing table to take out a small box that was shaped like a clam. She opened it and it revealed a mirror-like substance with a rippling surface.

</p><p>"Does it really work?" Ariel asked suspiciously.

</p><p>"I am offering you a chance to talk to him and you still don't trust me?" Ursula pretended to pout. "Watch this." She lowered her face over the clam box.

</p><p>"King Triton." she hissed, barely able to keep the contempt out of her voice.

</p><p>The rippling mirror began to smoothen, showing a clear vision of Triton asleep in his bed. Somehow, something in the room must have alerted him to the box's magic because he began to wake up and his gaze landed directly where Ursula faced him. Ariel gasped.

</p><p>"W-w-what...what are you doing here? How...GUUUUUAARRDDS!" Ursula immediately slammed the clam-box shut, giggling like a mischievous school girl. In spite of herself, Ariel began to laugh too. Her heart swelling at seeing the beautiful smile on Ariel's face, Ursula pushed the box into her hands.

</p><p>"It's yours."

</p><p>Ariel hesitated. "Thanks but...but..."

</p><p>"But what?"

</p><p>"I...I don't know. I feel so confused." Ariel's expression was crestfallen as she turned away from the sea-witch and towards the cauldron, leaning towards the heat.

</p><p>"I don't even know if I want to see him again."

</p><p>Another bout of silence followed. Ariel rested against the cauldron, her elbows on the edges, her hands holding her face while the sea-witch watched her. She stared into the flames in a melancholy trance for about a minute, until suddenly a thought crossed her mind and she stood up.

</p><p>"I must go home." Ariel said, her voice sounding strangely reluctant. "Father doesn't know I'm here. What if he-?"

</p><p>"Nonsense, child!" Ursula interrupted sharply. "You're not swimming back out there in the dark on your own. Quite a few sharks are prowling about at this time of night."

</p><p>"I'm not afraid of sharks!" Ariel responded, slightly irritably.

</p><p>Ursula laughed heartily as she put the clam-box back in its place. "Of course you aren't."</p><p>By now, the room's temperature had reached sauna-like levels, making both of them feel a little drowsy. Ariel hesitated.</p><p>"It's really late." Again, her words did not match the tone of her voice.</p><p>"You can spend the night with me." Ursula smiled. "I have plenty of room."</p><p>"I don't want to burden you." Ariel replied. She was not making eye-contact with the sea-witch. "Father will be furious if he found out I was here."</p><p>Ariel's self-esteem must have taken a severe beating since that blasted human prince "abandoned" her. Ursula thought to herself. She never used to worry about disobeying her father before.</p><p>"Forget about what Daddy will think." she interrupted. Ursula swam up to the mermaid, tilting Ariel's face towards her so that their eyes met.</p><p>"What do you want child?"</p><p>Ariel started to blush. "I...I just wanted to see you." And then in an almost inaudible whisper. "I missed you."</p><p>A full minute passed. The only sounds that could be heard were the frothing bubbles erupting from the cauldron. Meanwhile Ursula's heart was beating violently. Initially she did not wish to speak, for she feared that if she said a single word, it would all turn out to be a cruel dream and she would wake up. But...Ariel's skin felt real under her touch.</p><p>"I missed you too my dear." she finally replied, cupping Ariel's face, her thumbs massaging under the mermaid's eyes which were still swollen with tears. One tentacle wrapped around Ariel's shoulders drawing her closer until both their chests were pressed together.</p><p>"I am so glad you came to see me tonight." Ursula purred lustfully before she lowered her face to plant a soft kiss near Ariel's upper lip. The mermaid's eyes closed with pleasure.</p><p>"Stay with me. If Daddy comes knocking, I will deal with him myself." the sea-witch whispered in her ear. Ariel nodded, her eyes shining and her cheeks flushed pink.</p><p>Another kiss. This time fully on the mouth. Ariel began to gain confidence, letting her hands explore the sea-witch's body. Extinguishing the "fire" from the cauldron, Ursula pulled herself and Ariel up inside the conch-shell where they remained locked in each other's embrace for several hours. After a period of lonely misery, the mermaid and the sea-witch finally found comfort and fulfilment in each other's company.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>